Un Experimento Accidental
by Gothic L
Summary: El deseo ya lo tenían, solo que bien encerrado y encadenado puesto que su moral y "caballerosidad" no se lo permitían demostrar. Tal vez este experimento sea lo que necesitaban... lastimosamente no lo habían pedido. Advertencia: Lemon.


**¡Hola! Bueno, solo espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que estos magníficos personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no son míos sino de la ingeniosa Akira Amano.**

**Un experimento accidental**

**Capítulo 1: Acción**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

Todos los futuros Acabaleno se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa que compartían temporalmente.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los reunieron y se conocieron, las tensiones de mantener desconfianza entre unos a otros por ser perfectos desconocidos se derrumbaron un poco, por ahora había una relación _amistosa_ entre todos… por lo menos lo suficiente como para no volar la sala en pedazos al estar reunidos los 7 en el mismo lugar, como una vez sucedió.

Reborn se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba el café espresso que recientemente le trajo Luce.

Luce ahora estaba repartiendo galletas caseras a los demás.

Lal se encontraba discutiendo con su ex pupilo porque nuevamente le había sacado de sus casillas, y bueno, Colonnello lograba esquivar uno que otro golpe de la pelinegra y… ¿Cómo el rubio dio a parar allí? Después de que lo descubrió Reborn espiando y casi lo mata a punta de balazos, la personalidad amable de Luce impidió que el pelinegro le diera muerte y lo dejó visitarlos cuando quisiera por tener cierta erm… _relación cercana_ a Lal.

Aunque Lal lo recibía con golpes, se alegraba de que el rubio viniera de vez en cuando.

Skull estaba revisando un par de fotos que su vida social le había permitido tomarlas. A pesar de ser muy desagradable, escandaloso y prepotente, era una persona muy social más aún cuando se trataba de gente igual de "ruidosa" que él. Además había muchos de sus compañeros de stunt.

Viper se encontraba contando su dinero de una de sus muchas billeteras mientras que Fon simplemente tomaba su té.

La mente del pelinegro chino se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos, pero de cuando en cuando quería sacar algo de conversación a su compañera peliazul no teniendo mucho éxito.

Como raras veces, la mayoría se encontraba en la sala por la amable y convincente propuesta de Luce, porque al ver que tenían muchas misiones que cumplir, no podían compartir ni convivir como se debería y esa pequeña reunión era justo lo que necesitaba.

Bueno, Verde no estaba porque de alguna manera logró escaparse a uno de sus secretos laboratorios. Por tal razón Luce se encontraba un poco enojada con él… Cuando Verde se enfrascaba en sus "experimentos" no había poder humano que lo sacara de allí.

— Lal, sal conmigo—intentó por enésima vez el rubio.

— No me molestes de nuevo—le respondió como siempre la pelinegra, dándole una cachetada más que de costumbre que por nada. Los demás futuros Arcobaleno estaban pensando seriamente que Colonnello tal vez sea masoquista— En vez de andarme pidiendo citas, deberías preocuparte por ti. Me he enterado que últimamente te han estado dando muchas misiones ¿Cómo demonios haces para venir tan seguido si supuestamente estás tan ocupado?—Lal le miró de forma inquisidora.

Colonnello se pudo nervioso ante su repentino cambio de tema y decidió responder algo rápido para no delatarse a sí mismo— L-Lal, deberías darme más crédito ¡Kora! Yo termino rápido las misiones ¡Kora!

Muy tarde, Lal lo conocía muy bien. Entrecerró los ojos sugiriendo que ya estaba descubriendo su farsa y Colonnello sentía que iba a morir— No me digas que… Espera. ¡¿HAS ESTADO RECHAZANDO MISIONES VERDAD?!

— ¡L-LAL KORA!—por la cara de alarma que le mostró Colonnello, supo que había acertado.

— ¡Sí serás inútil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡¿Acaso esta es la manera en la que te entrené?! ¿Huh?—Lal se levantó y empezó a halarle los cabellos al rubio.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Lal, Kora! ¡No tienes por qué reaccionar así!—intentó defenderse el italiano. Está bien, tal vez rechazó una o un par de misiones, pero no podía evitarlo ¡Quería visitarla! Aún más cuando ya le han dado el "permiso" para entrar a verla ¡No sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría apartada de todos!

— ¿Con que no tengo por qué reaccionar así? Ahora vas a ver cómo voy a reaccionar—la mujer espartana dejó de halar las hebras rubias de su ex pupilo y se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado de la sala para tomar el rifle que estaba apoyado en contra de la pared.

Colonnello, al advertir el peligro, también fue corriendo donde el rifle para arrebatárselo a Lal antes que ella pudiera tomarlo y salvar su propia vida… además de que quería evitar otros desastres y daños colaterales.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron el rifle con las dos manos. Empezaron a pelearse mientras forcejeaban el arma de un lado a otro.

— ¡Suéltala!

— ¡¿Está loca, kora!? ¡¿Quieres volar la casa en pedazos kora!?

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Solo quiero enseñarte un par de cosas…!

Todos en la sala veían la escena un poco entretenidos.

— Oh por Dios—murmuró apenada la vidente, mientras subía una mano a su rostro, específicamente a su mejilla.

— Bueno, por lo menos esta vez duraron más tiempo sin pelear así de fuerte que la última vez que nos reunimos—murmuró el Hitman regresando su atención al periódico.

Skull se reía escandalosamente y se estaba preparando para decir algo referente a su pelea de niños y la supuesta inferioridad de sus senpais, cuando sonó su celular. No contestó, pero se dio cuenta de la hora y como disparado por un cohete, saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto corriendo. Algunos vieron este comportamiento un poco raro en Skull, pero ¿Quién demonios no era raro dentro de esa casa? Es decir, había dos personas peleándose por un rifle cargado y sin seguro en medio de la habitación y los demás seguían sin inmutarse, hasta veían con algo de diversión la escena.

Repentinamente, entró a la sala Verde llevando un gran maletín de metal— Debería pensar en construir más salidas alternativas para mi laboratorio—murmuró para sí mismo al recordar que su otra salida estaba truncada y, considerando que era una buena idea, decidió hacer una nota mental.

Quería salir lo más sigilosamente posible, lo que llevaba en ese maletín era de suma importancia; no necesitaba interrogatorios, pero si algo llegara a pasarle a ese maletín, en especial su contenido, sería algo desastroso…

— ¡ORE-SAMA VA A SALIR!—entonces, justo cuando Verde se estaba acercando a la salida, Skull se dirigía a él a toda carrera, también abriéndose paso para su retirada, mientras se despedía de la manera más breve y audible posible— ¡NO HAY NECESIDAD DE ESPERAR AL GRAN SKULL, PORQUE…!

Lástima que sus reflejos no eran tan buenos, además de que ya se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

_Thud_

_¡CRASH!_

Del impacto por el tropiezo, ambos, Skull y Verde cayeron al suelo y el maletín que con tanto cuidado llevaba el peliverde se le fue de las manos, haciendo un estruendoso sonido al caer al piso.

La cara de Skull se volvió pálida al ver lo sucedido y, pensando en lo que le podría hacer el peliverde una vez recuperado del shock, decidió reanudar su carrera saliendo de la casa con casco de motociclista en mano. Era inmortal, verdad, pero eso no significaba que estaba preparado para ser el objeto de experimentos de Verde el tiempo que a este le dé la gana.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, Verde se recuperó del shock de ver su más reciente experimento tirado en el piso, más bien el maletín, pero al escuchar el "_Crash"_ que hizo al caer al suelo se dio cuenta que su experimento estaba roto…

Eso era algo _desastroso_.

Medio espantado vio como de las aberturas del maletín salía una especie de nube rosada y rápidamente sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se cubrió la nariz y la boca para no inhalar. Sin advertir a nadie, abandonó la sala como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ninguno de los futuros Arcobaleno restantes se había dignado en ser testigo de aquella escena. Pero al ver que Verde abandonaba con pasos raudos la sala, les pareció extraño ¿No se suponía que iba a salir de la casa? Algunos vieron el maletín en el piso, pero no le dieron importancia.

Al otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a la sala, Verde se encontraba agitado.

— Espero no haber inhalado nada…—masculló preocupado, luego se quedó mirando a la puerta como si pudiera ver a los demás futuros Arcobaleno a través de esta.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos (vamos ¿A quién demonios engañaba? Sus cálculos casi siempre son correctos ¡Solo tiene un margen de error del 99,99%!) se supone que el _aroma_ en su más puro estado una vez liberado solo hacía efecto dos minutos, después de ese tiempo simplemente pasaba a ser aire, por así decirlo.

Aun así, se dirigió con prisa a la cocina puesto que su laboratorio quedaba aún más lejos. En una de las paredes de la cocina, movió un cuadro en particular y se abrió un espacio en dicha pared (realmente era precavido), sacó una mascarilla, kerex, un encendedor y un extintor. Poniéndose la mascarilla, se encaminó a la sala, pero no se atrevió a entrar hasta asegurarse de que había pasado por lo menos los dos minutos calculados. Volvió a entrar lo más sigilosamente posible y acercándose al maletín para abrirlo, ante la mirada atenta de algunos, empezó a rosearlo del kerex (prácticamente vació la botella) y le tiró el encendedor prendido.

Al ver el pequeño fuego que se estaba provocando en la sala, todos voltearon a ver a Verde.

— ¡Verde-kun! ¡¿Qué haces!?—exclamó Luce.

— ¿Verde?—preguntó un poco preocupado Fon, después de todo, el piso era de madera. ¡Casi toda la casa era de madera! Y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Verde habló.

— No se levanten, quédense donde están—intentó sonar calmado y colecto como siempre lo hacía, pero su entrecejo arrugado y el sudor que empezaba a colarse por su frente, lo hacían lucir todo lo contrario.

Hasta Colonnello y Lal habían dejado de pelear, Viper había dejado de contar su dinero y Reborn dejó de leer el periódico.

Hasta ver que el líquido del frasco roto se había evaporado y el maletín estaba adquiriendo un color negruzco, cogió el extintor y lo roció para apagar las llamas. Posteriormente, comenzó a abrir la puerta de la entrada y las ventanas para dejar que el humo y cualquier otro aroma se vayan con las suaves brizas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Kora! ¡¿Quieres incendiar la casa?!—el primero en cortar el silencio fue Colonnello, que realmente se estaba haciendo ideas raras en cuanto a la actitud de Verde.

— Sí, Verde ¿Por qué tan alterado?—también decidió intervenir Reborn. Algo andaba mal, podía presentirlo.

Ante la expectativa de todos, Verde decidió ponerse a "actuar". Para armar el suspenso, se retiró tranquilamente la mascarilla, se reacomodó los lentes y con una mano se retiró algunos cabellos de su frente para mostrar despreocupación espontánea— Simplemente, ya no me gustó mi experimento.

Todos lo miraron como un maníaco por su tan absurda explicación, aunque viniendo de Verde… él era un hombre muy impulsivo. Muy calculador, pero impulsivo cuando le daban sus "ataques".

— No sabía que tenías tendencias a la piromanía—habló esta vez Lal.

Verde observaba las expresiones de todos con mucho cuidado, tenía que asegurarse de que le creyeran. Se metería en enormes problemas si se enteraran de su pequeño desliz.

Repentinamente, Lal le dio un gancho derecho a Colonnello dirigido a su plexo solar, no tan fuerte, pero sí con la suficiente firmeza como para enviarlo al piso revolcándose; lo que sí sucedió. Lal aprovechó esta debilidad para arrancharle el rifle— ¡Ha! Ya es mía.

Ignorando todo lo anteriormente sucedido, los demás volvieron a sus asuntos y Verde se permitió relajar un poco. Cuando iba a recoger del piso el maletín, se acordó de otro detalle. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora.

Al ser liberado el _aroma_ solo había que esperar 10 minutos para que surta efecto final en los organismos expuestos… y ya solo faltaban segundos para que se cumplan los 10 minutos. Disimuladamente escogió sentarse en una silla de la sala y, sacando de la bata de laboratorio unos papeles, se dispuso a "leerlos". Por nada del mundo se iba a perder poder observar los efectos en los "organismos expuestos" por sí mismo, con sus propios ojos; especialmente si tales "organismos" eran sus _compañeros _de trabajo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta dirigió una mirada maliciosa. _¡Qué interesante se ha vuelto todo esto!_ Miró su reloj con ansiedad y… _¡Ya!_

**o.o.o**

Para la sorpresa de Fon, esta mañana se había enterado de que ninguno de los futuros Arcobaleno se encontraba en misiones y adivinando las intenciones de Luce, sabía que ella iba a organizar una especie de reunión o momento de caridad juntos, como el grupo que se supone que deberían de ser. Y no estaba del todo equivocado. Ahora mismo se encontraba con todos en la sala, cada uno haciendo sus diferentes actividades, pero todos se encontraban bajo un mismo techo, hasta se encontraba incluido el rubio ex pupilo de Lal.

Le agradaba mucho que se encontraran todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, esto hacía lucir a todos los siete involucrados menos frívolos de lo que ya eran. Hasta se atrevía a decir que parecían una familia, un poco dispareja, pero de todas maneras una familia.

Al prepararse su té, decidió sentarse junto a los demás. Mientras bebía en pequeños sorbos su bebida cotidiana no pudo evitar fijarse en ciertas cosas.

Muchos podían decir que Fon era muy observador y eso realmente no podía discutirlo, porque era muy cierto y debido a esta cualidad tan suya podía darse cuenta y enterarse de muchas "situaciones". En cuanto a la evolución de su grupo y el tiempo que han pasado juntos, el mejor Hitman del mundo ha empezado a tenerle cierto cariño a la que pronto se convertiría en el _cielo_ de todos, es más, no se sorprendería si esos sentimientos de cariño que sostenía Reborn se tornaran pronto en amor. Pero al juzgar la manera en que el pelinegro italiano miraba a la vidente y la confianza que le tenía, ya estaba comenzando a amarla. No estaba seguro si él estaba al tanto de sus propios sentimientos, pero es un consuelo saber que el Hitman que parece hecho de piedra y acero, tiene un corazón muy cálido por dentro.

A pesar de los sentimientos un poco más evidentes de Reborn, no podía decir lo mismo de Luce. Luce era una mujer muy cálida y tierna, como una madre. Era tan cariñosa con todos y tan cálida que no sabía con seguridad si Luce también amaba a Reborn de la misma manera. Sí, seguramente lo quería, pero aún quedaba en duda si con la misma intensidad.

Pasando a la pareja que siempre peleaba, era demasiado obvio que ambos se amaban mutuamente. Colonnello no hacía nada por ocultarlo, pero a pesar de que Lal sí lo hacía con sus propios sentimientos, aún le era difícil ocultar los profusos sonrojos de sus mejillas cada vez que Colonnello trataba de coquetear con ella abiertamente, hasta llegar al punto de ser un poco descarado.

Verde era un hombre de "negocios". Era tan humano como el resto y se obsesionaba con muchas cosas fácilmente, pero su corazón era seco y frío. Estaba seguro que cualquier pasión y amor que se permitiera sentir era exclusivamente para su trabajo y sus tan famosos experimentos. Era una de las pocas veces que conocía a un hombre así y no era muy agradable, porque le causaba cierta tristeza de que existiera ese tipo de personas. Para él, las cosas materiales no lo era todo.

Skull era un chico todavía, a pesar de que la diferencia de edad con él no era tan abismal, su comportamiento, actitud, acciones y apariencia le daban la impresión de que era un niño. Un niño muy inquieto y maleducado. Si estaba interesado en alguna chica en ese momento definitivamente no era con ninguna de sus senpais, lo que le causaba alivio, especialmente si se trataba de cierta peliazul sentada a su lado…

Fon en estos momentos debía admitir que sentía un poco más que atracción por la peliazul, podría atreverse a decir que estaba atravesando por un enamoramiento.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero solo sucedió.

La primera vez que vio a la peliazul, le causó cierta curiosidad y cierto encanto, aunque aquel encanto estaba restringido ante las dudas de su sexo. Al principio estaba casi seguro de que Viper era mujer, es decir, aquellos labios carnosos y brillantes debían de ser de una mujer, especialmente si se trataba de su bien delineado y delicado rostro.

Viendo su cuerpo con esas vestimentas negras y pesadas no podía sacar conclusiones sobre su género, pero sí le daba la impresión de ternura, porque ella era algo baja, delgada y seguía pensando que era delicada. Pero lastimosamente, los rumores que hacían correr Reborn, Skull y Verde, le hacían dar otra perspectiva al respecto. Se sentía decepcionado al solo concebir la idea de que podía ser hombre.

Luego de una misión que tuvo junto con Viper, confirmó sus ideas primarias. Viper efectivamente era mujer y esa confirmación le era muy atrayente. En aquella misión Viper resultó ser muy herida ya que fue descubierta y acorralada por el enemigo en el momento más inoportuno. Afortunadamente, él se encontraba en mejores condiciones, por lo que una vez conseguido el objetivo, planeó la retirada con la peliazul. Cuando ya estaban saliendo del territorio enemigo Viper recibió un balazo en el muslo izquierdo cercano a la pelvis, lo que lo llevó a cargarla.

Viendo que la peliazul ya estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y ya se había desmayado por esta misma causa, se alarmó porque el hospital más cercano todavía se encontraba lejos y su llama precisamente no servía para curar. Tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar a una curandera cercana al pueblo donde se encontraban.

Al dejarla con la anciana curandera, esta le pidió que sea su asistente porque la suya se había ido a conseguir los remedios correspondientes. Muy dispuesto y seguro se quedó a ayudar. Vio que la anciana empezaba por quitarle la capa negra a Viper y se quedó un poco absorto en lo que se mostraba porque era la primera vez que Fon veía a la peliazul sin su capa y no se equivocaba, realmente se veía muy frágil. Entonces se puso nervioso cuando la anciana comenzó a quitarle los pantalones a Viper, su cara empezaba a sonrojarse y la anciana al ver esto le dijo que era necesario quitarle los pantalones porque así no era posible curarla debidamente.

Y entonces al ver la ropa interior, las piernas y bueno (no quería entrar en muchos detalles por su creciente vergüenza y sus mejillas calientes) efectivamente comprobó que Viper era mujer.

Obviamente cuando despertó la peliazul y al descubrirse en otra ropa que no era la suya, le respondió que la curandera hizo todo ella sola cuando preguntó por sus heridas curadas… básicamente le estaba diciendo la verdad, aún si era la mitad de la verdad.

El misterio de su género para él ya no era ningún misterio, aunque tampoco se lo comentó a nadie. Si Viper quería mantener el secreto entonces no tenía por qué meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos.

Desde el principio comenzó su gusto, muchas veces se cuestionó sobre la peliazul pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: algo tenía que hacía que le agradara cada vez más.

A partir de esos días comenzó a observarla más detalladamente y a querer misiones junto a ella un poco más; lo cual sí se dio y le demostró que Viper no era tan frívola y avariciosa como todos creían. Animándose con sus nuevos sentimientos quería llegar a un nivel más íntimo de amistad con la peliazul como lo hacía Luce y Reborn, pero Viper se lo impedía. Estaba seguro que le agradaba a Viper, pero no sabía por qué intentaba mantener una distancia con él. Aún sin perder esperanzas, seguía siendo insistente y Fon se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo pequeños, muy pequeños avances, pero a paso seguro y determinado.

Hablaban de vez en cuando, notaba que la peliazul ahora se sentía más relajada en su presencia y hasta se iban conociendo un poco más mutuamente a pesar de la distancia en que insistía mantener la peliazul. Fon iba descubriendo que con cada paso que daba con Viper y su insistencia en una relación un poco más íntima, le estaba gustando cada vez más que antes.

Por eso he aquí, sentado al lado de ella, tratando de entablar conversación con ella y haciendo que lo mire de vez en cuando. Tenía todos los signos de un enamorado, se sentía ansioso, impaciente, nervioso y hasta se sentía un poco torpe, solo por dentro porque por fuera intentaba mantener su aire de tranquilidad y serenidad que lo caracterizaba. No quería mostrar sus sentimientos antes de tiempo, porque tenía miedo de espantar a la peliazul si lo hacía.

Estos sentimientos lo confundían tanto y lo entorpecían que se sentía frustrado, especialmente después de tantas interrupciones de parte de la pelea de Lal y Colonnello y el repentino descubrimiento de piromanía de Verde. Quiso reanudar sus intentos con la peliazul.

— Deberías no enfocarte tanto en tu dinero y salir de vez en cuando—quiso estrellarse la cabeza contra la mesa. ¡Esta no era la manera en que quería entablar una conversación con ella!

Viper ni siquiera se volteó a verlo y supuso que se puso molesta, después de todo, siempre lo hace cuando daba sus "consejos". Entonces fue cuando escuchó a Viper suspirar.

— ¿Qué sucede?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

— No tengo misiones por los próximos días—le respondió por inercia. Supuso que terminó de contar el dinero de una de sus tantas billeteras, porque de su capa sacó otra y empezó el conteo.

— Acabas de llegar de una misión.

— Las misiones son dinero. Y no me gusta pasar mi tiempo sin nada productivo que hacer—le respondió esta vez mirándolo brevemente para volver a sus billetes verdes.

— Yo creo que deberías tomarte esos días para descansar, llegaste con muchas heridas de tu última misión y deberías aprovechar para recuperar fuerzas.

Viper paró en su conteo de dinero y lo miró y a Fon le dio la impresión de que la hizo enojar otra vez— Creo… que tienes razón—coincidió la peliazul.

Aprovechando esto, Fon decidió probar suerte. _Puedo hacerlo…_— Viper, quería… preguntarte si...—su voz amenazaba con cortarse en cualquier momento por su nerviosismo y trastabillar en sus propias palabras de seguro lo hará ver como un tonto, por lo que se golpeó mentalmente. _¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! _El hecho de que Viper le estaba prestando atención lo ponía más nervioso, pero aun así se compuso— si mañana no tienes mucho que hacer ¿Quisieras ir conm…?

Y repentinamente su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente y se le nubló el pensamiento.

**o.o.o**

Verde veía fascinado como de un momento a otro, los tres hombres: Reborn, Colonnello y Fon, pararon en sus actividades. Podía decir que estaban en la segunda etapa, la de trance, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran acostumbrándose a los efectos del _aroma_.

Reborn sentía su cuerpo caliente y le costaba pensar claramente, bajó la cabeza confundido y un poco mareado. _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?_ Pensó un poco preocupado. Comenzó a jadear y a transpirar ligeramente, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, muy _caliente_. Sentía que el aire que estaba intentando tomar no era suficiente para sus crecientes latidos del corazón. Lo que antes era una ligera transpiración, ahora eran perlas de sudor en su frente y cuello. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

— ¿Reborn? ¿Te encuentras bien?—alguien a su lado le llamó. Y no pudo evitar que el periódico se escapara de sus manos.

**o.o.o**

Colonnello se sentía raro, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón porque su cuerpo estaba sudando, estaba jadeando, se sentía caliente y su corazón latía desenfrenado, había quedado tan enfrascado en el cambio de sensaciones de su propio cuerpo que había olvidado totalmente la discusión que se desató previamente y el dolor en su estómago.

— ¡Colonnello! ¡Párate! ¡No seas tan debilucho!

Y ahí fue cuando la voz de Lal se le antojó tan dulce como la miel.

**o.o.o**

Verde sonreía mientras anotaba los cambios visibles para él. Suponía que ya había pasado la fase dos, por lo que ya iba a la fase tres: contacto visual.

Fon se sentía extraño, su corazón realmente estaba amenazándolo con salirse de su pecho, además de que cualquier facultad de pensamiento se veía seriamente nublada y entorpecida. Intentaba no hacerse notar tanto, pero era inevitable jadear, necesitaba calmar su caliente cuerpo.

Viper, al notar que Fon no estaba completando su oración, se volteó a verlo y le sorprendió un poco con lo que se encontró: Fon se veía consternado, tenía la cabeza gacha, pero podía decir que estaba agitado y esto la confundió, hace un momento él se encontraba tranquilo y calmado. Siguió mirándolo pero esta vez extrañada: ahora se encontraba sudando y hasta temblaba ligeramente y desde donde veía notaba que su cara estaba roja.

— ¿Fon?—decidió llamarlo. Al notar que se demoraba en responder, puso su mano encima de las suyas que descansaban en su regazo y lo movió ligeramente.

¿Desde cuándo la voz de Viper se volvió tan… dulce e incitante? Podría atreverse a decir que hasta sonaba seductora… quiso entrar en razón _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

De repente sintió otra especie de _calor_ que empezaba a acumularse en una _zona_ específica de su anatomía. Se sentía muy atraído a mirarla, se le antojaba mirarla, pero a la vez no quería; algo le decía que si la miraba no iba a haber vuelta atrás, estaba ansioso, de hecho, más que ansioso y temía de lo que podía llegar a hacer,

Pero cuando lo tocó, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal; se estremeció por el pequeño contacto y contuvo a su boca de dejar salir cualquier sonido inapropiado. Su mano se sentía tan suave y fría contra su caliente piel, se veía blanca y delicada y en un impulso, alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Contuvo el aliento y se agitó aún más. Su rostro nunca se vio más perfecto y delicado junto a esos cabellos azules que parecían la seda más fina, su nariz pequeña, su mentón, las marcas moradas en sus mejillas de porcelana, sus labios…

_Oh Dios… sus labios…_

Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero se estaba _excitando_. Tenía ganas de ella, demasiadas ganas de ella. Inconscientemente, se fue acercando, tomó de su mano para evitar que se alejara. Quería besarla ardientemente, quería probarla _ya_.

**o.o.o**

Cuando Colonnello la miró lo hizo penetrantemente, la miró de manera ¿Ardiente? Se lo veía tan serio y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido un poco. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la intensa actitud del rubio con ella en ese momento y se sentía nerviosa, era como si un león la fuera a atacar, y por el "atacar", se refería a ese _Atacar._

Luce se encontraba en una situación similar, ¿Qué le sucedía a Reborn? No quería admitirlo, pero podía sentir deseo de su ser y era un deseo por ella.

— _Luce_—cuando pronunció su nombre, lo hizo de una manera tan gutural y profunda, casi como un suspiro ardiente cargado de intenciones ocultas.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y vulnerable, hasta se estremeció un poquito al escuchar su voz así de deseosa.

**o.o.o**

Ahora llegaba la fase tres: todavía no tenía un nombre en concreto, pero le iría bien "consumación". Pensó Verde un poco interesado por el nombre. Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco intensas a cada momento, solo quería comprobar si los efectos de esa droga eran tan efectivos como creía ser. Si las cosas se iban pasando de la raya… como orgías en esa sala o sexo grupal, obviamente se iba a retirar. No era un pervertido de clóset como para quedarse a ver todo el espectáculo.

**o.o.o**

Viper estaba sorprendida y un poco intimidada, la manera en que la estaba mirando Fon era tan _intensa_. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y destilaban tanto deseo y lascivia, que sentía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada (realmente no estaba tan lejos de la realidad), veía cómo sus pupilas observaban cada detalle de su rostro y sintió su corazón acelerarse (por razones que aún ignoraba) cuando finalmente se detuvieron en sus labios. Tragó fuerte.

Iba a alejarse, porque la forma en que la estaba "inspeccionando" Fon la hacía sentir muy expuesta y hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto. Pero Fon la sujeto de la misma mano con la que lo había tocado. Vio cómo se iba acercando hambriento el pelinegro puesto que sabía que la actitud lascivia que tenía él era tan real como su capa. La iba a besar.

_Me va a besar. Me va a besar. Me va a besar. _

Pensaba fervorosamente y lo más curioso de todo era que aunque sentía cierto nerviosismo e incertidumbre, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar para alejarse o hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces vio como el pelinegro se detuvo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de hacer algo o tomar el control de algo. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas para Viper, puesto que su cercanía aún la ponía nerviosa, vio como el pelinegro, todo tembloroso y tenso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios.

Pocos segundos después también vio como Reborn y Colonnello abandonaban la sala de la misma forma. Todos consternados.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**o.o.o**

_Hmp, esto no me lo esperaba… _pensó el peliverde, al ver como los tres objetos de experimentación se fueron. _Al parecer lograron controlar sus "urgencias"._

Debía hacer nota de eso.

Al parecer su droga solo afectaba a los hombres y hombres con gran determinación y mente fuerte son capaces de retener los efectos.

_Ah, bueno… pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se dejen vencer._ Pensó como quien no le daba importancia al asunto.

Solo era cuestión de ver cuánto tardaba en alcanzar su máximo punto la droga dentro del organismo y su experimento estará comprobado.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo que no nos leemos, pero creo este será mi nuevo proyecto. Es difícil narrar desde tantos diferentes puntos de vista pero traté de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Este fanfic creo que no durará más de dos o tres capítulos porque la verdad, no me veo capaz de escribir tanto lemon de diferentes parejas.**

**¿A que no adivinan que droga usó Verde? ¿Alguna idea? Tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo hasta que al fin la logré sacar, me parece muy divertido!**

**Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un lindo Año nuevo! Por favor, dejen Reviews para saber lo que piensan. En el próximo capítulo se "revelará" todo.**


End file.
